


Silent Night

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada Cackle - Freeform, F/F, Gay Witches, Hackle, Hecate Hardbroom - Freeform, enjoying the moment, the worst witch - Freeform, they had a fight but they are fine now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: “Look at the stars babe. Aren’t they gorgeous?”





	Silent Night

Hi?” Ada peeked around the corner of the wall sheepishly.  
No reaction.   
Damn she had really spoiled her chances here.   
Hecate was completely ignoring her.  
“Babe?”   
Still no reaction. Hecate stayed as straight as a pole on the battlement of the Castle.   
It was her favourite hiding spot.   
Ada transferred next to her.  
“Hecate, I am sorry.”  
Finally she turned her head. Her mascara was smeared.   
“Me, too.”  
“No don’t be. It was all my fault.”  
“I have overreacted, too.”  
She stood up. Ada already thought she would run off again but she went to stand next to Ada.  
“Can I hug you?”  
“Please do.”  
Hecate laid her head onto Ada’s shoulder.   
“Look at the stars babe. Aren’t they gorgeous?”  
Ada tilted her head. Hecate was right, today was an incredibly clear night and the amount of stars one could recognise was overwhelming.  
“I love you.”  
Hecate stroke her thumb along Ada’s mouth, then leaned in to kiss her.  
“Love you to, sweetheart.”


End file.
